


Магия дедукции

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, король Майкрофт, неверность Гвен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже в VI веке Шерлок был бы тем ещё гадом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Магия дедукции

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaitanah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaitanah/gifts).



> идея не новая, во всяком случае, точно был арт на эту тему. но я не смогла устоять, уж слишком это весело х)) посвящается Shaitanah, просто за то, что она есть <3

  
_— Прошлое, настоящее, будущее — все едино._  
— В каком смысле?  
— В том смысле, что в любом времени ты ублюдок.  


Стив Айлетт

 

  
Иногда Мерлину казалось, что Артур совершенно не задумывается над тем, кого можно приглашать в Камелот, а кого – лучше не стоит. Просто приглашает всех подряд: ну разумеется, к чему печалиться, если разгребать возникающие проблемы всё равно приходится не ему. Можно с успехом строить из себя хлебосольного хозяина, а в случае чего рядом всегда есть слуга отпущения.  
  
Впрочем, в этот раз всё получилось совсем по-другому.  
  
Однако стоит начать по порядку.  
  
Принц Эссекса Шерлок изначально произвёл на Мерлина скорее благоприятное впечатление – преимущественно потому, что отказался от помощи камелотских слуг, заявив, что у него свой помощник. Помощником оказался седоватый невысокий человек с уверенным и спокойным взглядом, назвавшийся Джоном. Мерлин решил, что Джон тоже слуга: во всяком случае, этот вывод казался логичным, если учесть, что он таскал тюки с вещами принца Шерлока. Cамого принца Мерлин впервые увидел только вечером, на пиру, посему оказался совершенно неподготовленным к дальнейшим событиям, после которых первое впечатление значительно изменилось.   
  
Принц Шерлок оказался личностью довольно эксцентричной и начал поражать воображение уже одним своим видом. Он не пожелал одеваться по этикету – в общем, он просто не пожелал одеваться. На фоне заботливо разнаряженного Мерлином Артура одинокая простыня принца Шерлока смотрелась, прямо скажем, своеобразно. Королева Гвен слегка покраснела, но на не вполне скрытое простынёй бледное тело поглядывала не без интереса, и Артур заметно нахмурился.  
  
\- Вы не позаботились о парадной одежде, или ваш слуга не справляется со своими обязанностями? – поинтересовался Артур суше, чем следовало бы. В конце концов, у Артура были не самые лучшие отношения с королём Майкрофтом, можно было и повежливее. Ещё Мерлин заметил, что Джон при слове «слуга» тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза, словно уже устал что-то опровергать.  
  
\- Слуга? Чушь. Джон – придворный лекарь, - отмахнулся Шерлок. Стоявший рядом с Мерлином Гаюс вздёрнул бровь. – А парадная одежда – это скучно.  
  
Артур задумался, что можно на такое ответить, но так и не придумал. Мерлин был с ним полностью солидарен.  
  
\- Ну... вы могли бы приказать кому-нибудь из слуг Камелота подготовить вас к пиру, - процедил наконец Артур.   
  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в слугах, - отбрил его Шерлок. – И потом, сомневаюсь, что могу доверять вашим людям. – Прищуренный взгляд светлых глаз заскользил по рядам мгновенно занервничавших камелотцев, словно проникая насквозь. Джон снова тяжело вздохнул. – Двое нечисты на руку, трое злоупотребляют господским вином, дальше... о, я пребывал под впечатлением, что для горничных важно такое качество, как чистоплотность, а слуга самого короля... – тут серые глаза восторженно расширились, словно он обнаружил великолепнейший подарок прямо под носом, - слуга короля – маг, при всём при том, что колдовство в Камелоте находится под запретом!  
  
Гаюс нахмурился, Гвен расширила глаза, зажала рот рукой и с ужасом уставилась на Мерлина. Мерлин почувствовал, как кожа на его спине съёживается, а желудок совершает кульбит за кульбитом. Взгляды всех присутствующих были обращены на него, только Артур смело и прямо смотрел на принца Шерлока.  
  
\- Шерлок, - шикнул Джон, но принц не обратил на него никакого внимания.  
  
\- Не стоит разбрасываться голословными обвинениями, - ледяным тоном заявил Артур, рефлекторно схватившись за рукоять меча, и Мерлин почувствовал нечто среднее между облегчением и виной. – Мой слуга находится под моей защитой, и оскорбляя его, вы оскорбляете меня.  
  
\- Ну что ж, если вас оскорбляет правда... – неприятно усмехнулся Шерлок, но через секунду, присмотревшись, снова прищурился и медленно протянул: - Ну конечно, для вас это сюрприз!.. Я совсем не удивлён: люди – идиоты, которые никогда не замечают очевидное. Как вы управляете целым королевством, если не видите мага у себя под носом? Смотрите: на руках вашего слуги нет мозолей, можно было бы предположить, что вы к нему особенно  _расположены_  и не даёте ему тяжёлой работы, между тем, на его сапогах следы навоза, а на рукавах пятна оружейного масла. При этом, судя по вашему диалогу, который мне удалось услышать перед пиром, он служит у вас уже много лет, то есть, выполняй он всю свою работу самостоятельно, он бы не сохранил руки в таком состоянии. Видимо, от подозрений его спасает старая дружба с королём, да и, как я вижу, с королевой – о, бывшая служанка? Как занимательно...   
  
\- Хватит! – внезапно прервала его Гвен, гневно сверкая глазами. – Мерлин – хороший человек, он бы никогда...  
  
\- Так же никогда, как вы никогда не изменяете своему королю? – издевательски поднял бровь Шерлок. Гвен резко побледнела, а Артур уронил челюсть. – Не трудитесь скрываться, всё видно по вашим рукам и платью. О, разумеется, вокруг столько блестящих рыцарей – устоять сложно. Ну а судя по вашим взглядам на мою простыню, вы не слишком-то пытаетесь. Могу поспорить, они часто зовут вас... как это называется... натереть полы в их покоях?  
  
\- Да как вы смеете?! – взорвался Артур. Его лицо побагровело, он хватал воздух ртом от возмущения. Мерлин от ужаса не мог с места сдвинуться: происходящее напоминало какой-то ночной кошмар. Вот сейчас его поведут на костёр, но самое ужасное – Артур будет смотреть на него с отвращением, как на лжеца и предателя. Шерлок же, тем временем, продолжал, уже забыв про королеву – видимо, сочтя её тайну слишком неинтересной:  
  
\- Ваш придворный лекарь, несомненно, в курсе, что ваш слуга – волшебник, скорее всего, он и сам практиковал магию, но при вашем отце его не казнили, возможно, потому что он хорошо скрывался, но вероятнее всего – потому, что ваш отец совсем не так чист, как хотел казаться. И если бы вы хоть раз использовали голову по назначению, вы бы тоже это поняли, и тот факт, что ваш брат также является магом, не стал бы для вас шокирующим известием.  
  
\- Сестра... – выдавил Артур.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Моргана – моя сестра, - повторил король, уставившись в одну точку.  
  
\- Чёрт возьми, сестра! Всегда какая-нибудь мелочь, - досадливо заметил Шерлок. – Впрочем, это неважно.  
  
Джон, который всё это время то безнадёжно тёр лоб, то усиленно семафорил принцу бровями, видимо, потерял терпение. Иначе вряд ли бы он осмелился столь явно нарушить все мыслимые правила, недвусмысленно запрещающие человеку его положения свободно высказываться в присутствии коронованных особ.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, - громко обратился он к присутствующим, включая нервно кусающую губы королеву и впавшего в ступор короля. – Ше... Принц с самого утра не очень хорошо себя чувствовал, и его плачевное состояние здоровья могло сказаться на его поведении. Умоляю, не обращайте внимания на его слова, вероятнее всего, это не более чем лихорадочный бред.   
  
\- Ничего это не... – возмущённо начал принц Шерлок, но Джон ловко заткнул ему рот краем простыни и начал стремительно теснить к выходу из залы, пока никто не успел опомниться. Когда они проходили мимо Мерлина, тот услышал, как Джон шёпотом выговаривает своему принцу:  
  
\- Шерлок, я же тебе сто раз говорил: никаких драматических разоблачений, пока мы на дипломатической миссии. Неужели так сложно сдержаться? Господи, Майкрофт будет в бешенстве.  
  
Шерлок промычал что-то сквозь простыню в том смысле, что «ну и хорошо», и Джон невольно фыркнул. Тут он заметил Мерлина, который таращился на него огромными глазами, и с извиняющейся улыбкой добавил:  
  
\- Прости, парень, он всегда такой. Если понадобится, я могу подтвердить, что он бредил.  
  
\- С-спасибо, - кивнул Мерлин, не зная, что ещё сказать. Джон кивнул в ответ и, отходя дальше, продолжил выволочку:  
  
\- Я вообще удивлён, что тебя в колдовстве не обвинили. Вот когда-нибудь тебя сожгут к чертям, тогда я наконец вздохну с облегчением. Разве что с Майкрофтом потом разбираться...  
  
Шерлок успел только что-то негодующе пробурчать, а потом его выпихнули за дверь. Воцарилось тягостное молчание, которое прервал Артур:  
  
\- Ну, - откашлялся он, - полагаю, мы выяснили, что принц Шерлок был не в себе, так что, э-э-э, его слова не следует принимать всерьёз? – его голос звучал не слишком-то уверенно, но все облегчённо выдохнули и зашевелились. Однако задумчивый взгляд Артура на Мерлина и преувеличенно внимательный – на Гвен подсказывал, что всё едва ли закончится настолько просто. Впрочем, глупо было надеяться, что подобные секреты удастся хранить всю жизнь. Это было неизбежно.  
  


***  
\- Всё-таки зря ты так подставил парня, - задумчиво проговорил Джон чуть позже, уже в покоях, аккуратно складывая вещи в дорожный сундук. Логика подсказывала, что из Камелота следует убраться, пока не поздно: дипломат из Шерлока никакой, не стоило и пробовать. – Да и королеву, если уж на то пошло. Не твоё это дело, Шерлок. Хотя ты, конечно, был великолепен, - забывшись, добавил он, и Шерлок довольно дёрнул уголком губ.  
  
\- Как ты можешь быть таким ненаблюдательным, Джон? Ничего с ними не случится, разве что врать перестанут. И, может, король хоть по сторонам смотреть научится, - с притворным раздражением бросил он. – Неужели Майкрофт не мог найти союзника посообразительнее?  
  
\- Знаешь, Шерлок, люди часто слепы, когда дело касается их близких, - объяснил Джон.  
  
\- Чушь. Я тебя насквозь вижу, - проворчал Шерлок, отводя взгляд. Джон рассеянно кивнул и еле заметно улыбнулся.


End file.
